eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5295 (2 June 2016)
Synopsis Ian’s keeping busy, determined to make as much money as possible to fund Jane’s care. Kathy’s keen to go and see Jane but Ian manages to dissuade her. Linda Clarke explains to Masood that Jane’s told Ian their marriage is over. Masood’s surprised when Linda reveals that Jane’s moving to Birmingham and she’s moving back from Florida. Two staff members have called in sick to the restaurant but there are lots of bookings from curious ‘ambulance chasers’. Kathy thinks Ian should shut for the day but he’s adamant he needs the money, so Kathy tells him that she and Kyle will make it work. At the detention centre, Bobby’s thrilled to see Ian and hugs him but gets annoyed when he realises Ian forgot his headphones. Bobby describes how much he hates the centre and begs Ian not to leave. Ritchie and Ian visit Jane and explain Ritchie’s plan - Bobby should plead not guilty so it will go to trial and give her more time to build up a convincing case. Asking Ritchie to give them five minutes, Jane asks if Ian’s forgotten what she said last night - their marriage is over. She reveals she’s going to move to a specialist unit near Christian once she’s ready to travel. Ian pleads with Jane but her mind’s made up. Meanwhile, Abi visits Lauren and Steven and tells them she wants to help. Lauren’s thrilled that Abi’s starting to forgive her for lying and Steven invites Abi to dinner. In an attempt to win over Ian, Steven offers to help out at the restaurant. Kathy’s unsure but Kyle talks her into it. Arriving back to the restaurant, Ian snaps when Masood asks if he’s okay. Ian’s furious when he spots Steven in the kitchen. Steven tries to explain that nothing happened between him and Lauren until she and Peter were over but Ian accuses him of being a lying, cheating, woman-stealing Wicks, just like his father. In retaliation, Steven accuses Ian of hurting people. Ian decides to close the restaurant and admits Jane’s leaving him. Back home, a maudlin Ian starts drinking a bottle of single malt, telling Masood without Jane he’s nothing. Masood phones Kathy but by the time she arrives Ian’s gone, leaving a smashed framed photo of himself and Jane behind. Concerned, Kathy and Masood rush outside only to see Ian driving away... Jay visits Roxy and asks how the deal went. When Roxy admits she didn’t go he asks what she’s going to do with the drugs. Roxy’s thinking of asking Phil’s advice but Jay thinks she should get rid of them - Amy needs a mum who’s not banged up. Roxy decides to take control of her life. She finds Jack and Amy at No.5. Jack’s suspicious when Roxy gives him a coffee and says no when Roxy asks if she can pick Amy up later. Andy introduces himself and, once Roxy’s gone, looks thoughtful when Jack tells him that trouble follows Roxy but that Ronnie would forgive her anything. Later, in the Minute Mart, Roxy overhears Kathy asking Denise if Kim would be interested in a shift at the restaurant and volunteers herself. Having heard this, Andy comes to the restaurant while Roxy’s working. When Roxy’s shift is cut short she heads to The Vic. Donna and Carmel are annoyed that Buster’s setting up his fish stall on Bridge Street. Buster insists without a market inspector he can pitch where he likes. Donna’s surprised when Claudette invites her for a coffee but is hurt when it becomes clear Claudette’s only there to find out about Vincent. Claudette misses him and Pearl and wants to be back in their lives, she’s sure Donna will find a way to make her old mum happy. Later, Donna ropes Vincent in to help her move boxes and collect stock. She admits she’s missed him and asks him to have lunch with her, he agrees and insists on paying. Realising he’s in a good mood, Donna starts talking about the importance of family but when she mentions Claudette, Vincent gets up and walks out. Later, in The Vic, Roxy and Donna discuss their woes. Donna realises the only way to beat Buster is to set up before him and claim the prime pitch. When Roxy proposes they work together, Donna agrees. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes